


Divergant

by Valeska69



Category: Wayleska - Fandom
Genre: Gothamtv, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeska69/pseuds/Valeska69
Summary: What if Selina had never stopped Jeremiah from shooting Jim and Lee?.....5X7





	Divergant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no one](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=no+one).



"Stop!" shouted Bruce as he ran into the alleyway towards his reincarnated parents. His shoes making thumping noises as he ran closer to his supposed parents for say. Out of the corner of the alleyway the pale man was visible, seen walking behind his parents. Jeremiah had a look of boredom clearly drawn on his face as he took out his gun from his coat pocket.

"That's far enough Bruce.." started the older man as he walked around the couple who blocked the view of Bruce. 

"You don't have to do this" he yelled as he slowed his pace, stopping abruptly. His voice came out as raspy, distress was clear in his voice as he eyed Jeremiah with aspiration. He could feel his worry and anger colliding together as he clenched his fist in frustration. Even though he knew that the people who looked and dressed like his parents weren't real, there was a certain itch inside of him that made him care. The night his parents were murdered, was the most scarring and most tragic event that had ever occurred in his life, he couldn't just stand back and wait for Jeremiah to shoot them in cold blood. He didn't want to experience the pain all over again, he knew he had to do something. 

"I do.." said Jeremiah, his voice lowering just a bit. "You see I came to this realization..." he said, his voice trailing off. The pale man looked at the couple he had created, his face almost emotionless. Jeremiah began to walk closer to Bruce, his gun raised just a bit more in case the younger male were to try something. "I realized no matter what I did to bond us some random gunman in an alley would be the man who you were tied to the most...the man you saw when you closed your eyes. I wanna be the star of the show!" he exclaimed, venom in his voice. His arms had raised up as a wicked grin was set on his pale face. Bruce narrowed his eyes at the man, confusion drawn out in his facial features.

"So if I can't have you as a brother bonded by love..." he spat out, disappointment clearly written all over his face. Bruce could hear the sound of his gun, imitation that he was about to shoot something.....more importantly his reincarnated parents. "Then will just have to be bonded by hatred" said Jeremiah, his voice steady and clear.

"And you think killing two people who look like parents will do that" he said, more as a statement than a question. He kept his voice firm. not wavering the slightest in any way. In the inside he didn't want Jeremiah to shoot his look a like parents. Bruce knew it would only bring back endless painful memories that kept him up at night. "it won't.." said the younger male, his voice coming out as a bit rough. He has a stern look enter his face, his fist still clenched together anxiously.

 

"Its a good thing I already put a bullet in their flatulent skulls" he said, a wide grin was present on his red lips. Jeremiahs head was arched a bit to the side, studying Bruce's reaction. 

 

He began to feel confused, wondering who the people behind Jeremiah were. It seemed as though Jeremiah saw that because he began to speak out once again. "Oh you're confused, if I already shot them then whos this lovely couple" he said as he turned around, eyeing the two with a smirk. He knew this certain surprise would be something Bruce wouldn't enjoy at all.

 

"Thomas, Martha..." he said as his voice trailed off, turning back around to look at Bruce, seeing the clear confusion that covered his features ideally. "Why don't you turn around" he said as he held to be what looked like a remote of some sort, far as Bruce could tell at least. Jeremiah clicked a button on the black control, still keeping his eyes glued onto Bruce, watching his features like a hawk. When the button was pressed a light buzzing sound could be heard from above Bruce as a light turned on, directly under the strange couple who Bruce couldn't figure out who they were. Slowly the strange couple turned around, and that's when Bruce's heart stopped completely.

His mouth opened a bit but nothing came out, to say he was shocked was an understatement. His brows unfurled as he stared directly behind the pale man. Jeremiah was eyeing Bruce, pleased by his shocked reaction he had expected to get from the younger male. Bruce took the time to study Lee and Jim, who stood there emotionless, there faces as stern as ever. Their clothing similarly matched his parents, which had left him shocked.

"Jim!' Bruce yelled out as he began race over to the man but Jeremiah stopped him, holding out his gun as a sign too stay there. Maniacal laughter left the pale mans mouth as he enjoyed the worried expression that was obviously written all over Bruce's face. He was now worried, his heart racing as he looked at Jeremiah, displaying all his worried and anxious features towards him. Bruce couldn't afford to lose Jim or Lee, he had always categorized Jim as more as a father figure towards him than a mere friend. 

 

Jeremiah was still laughing, his gun aimed at Bruce, wavering a bit. "Haha I know, over the course of our little adventures fate brought to me James Gordon and Leslie Thompkins" he said, his hand motioning over to them both. "Then I thought to myself why not" he said shrugging a bit with his head, his gun wavering back and forth. "Why not kill the man who you think of as your second father and your dear, dear friend Leslie Thompkins. And when I do finally you and I will be bound together" said Jeremiah, his voice trailing off. From behind Bruce heard a horn, similar sound like a clowns horn. Bruce didn't hesitate to look behind him, noticing a truck with something in the back he could identify as fireworks. Out came a girl, who Bruce could only assume was Ecco, she stood on the side of the truck, displaying herself.

 

"Reunification with the main lands hangs on by a thread" he said, venom in his tone as he spat the words out. Bruce slowly turned around back towards Jeremiah. "Those fireworks go off, toxic chemicals rain down onto the city and the government cuts us adrift for good" he said as he looked at Bruce, he could hear a car door slamming from behind as Ecco got out.

 

"Jeremiah.." whispered Bruce, he stared at the older male in desperation and aggression. "Don't..." he said, not finding the words to continue when Jeremiah held out his hand making a "shhhh" noise imitating that he wanted Bruce to be quiet. He mumbled something that Bruce couldn't pick up as Jeremiah walked over back to Jim and Lee who hadn't even moved from their state. "One more thing, I had Tetch hypnotize them so that they'll wake up the moment these...beautiful pears hit the ground" he said as he turned to Bruce again, his gun under the white pearls.

"I want you to see them realize what I've done to them as the life drains from their bodies..." said Jeremiah, still keeping the gun pressed under the pearl necklace. "Never forget, this is all for you Bruce" he said, a wicked grin dancing on his lips. In one quick motion Jeremiah turned around completely facing them before he aimed the gun at Lee, shooting her stomach, just where Martha originally got shot. Bruce yelled a "NO!" as he ran to Jeremiah but he was to late, he had shot Jim. 

 

Bruce could feel his heart stop as he stopped dead in his tracks, looking at the bloodied bodies on the cold concrete floor. His eyes filled with tears as he punched Jeremiah hard before racing to their side. Both Lee and Jim snapped out of the spell they were once previously in. He could see their eyes flash of fear and pain as Jim and Lee both starting coughing up blood, it spirting onto the wet concrete floor. Bruce raced into action as he went to Lee's side first, pressing his fingers against the now bleeding wound. He shouted loudly, telling them both to keep their eyes open as he raced to stop the bleeding. Lee's eyes began to drift away, closing as he body became limp against Bruce. Tears cascaded down Bruce's cheeks as he looked at her dead body that was now lying on the ground because he wasn't fast enough to stop Jeremiah from shooting them. He went over to Jim, scanning the gun wound intently as he took off his jacket and pressed it against Jim's wound. "Stay with me!" he shouted as he held Jim's head up so he wouldn't choke on his own blood, but sadly it was to late.

 

He had failed


End file.
